


styling clothing and playing a few notes on a guitar got us here(so please tell me that you're mine forever)

by maria_is_obsessed



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: ...but they kinda do at the same time, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM(mentioned), Beth being stressed, Established Relationship, F/M, Fashion stylist AU, Friends With Benefits, Meeting the Parents, Rockstar AU, Sort of..., Unplanned Pregnancy, Valentine's Day, alma being a loving mother, alma being shocked, benny being a supportive partner, they don't realise it, they're just idiots in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_is_obsessed/pseuds/maria_is_obsessed
Summary: Beth is a world renowned fashion stylist.Benny is a rockstar.They are friends with benefits(sort of).Birth control is shit.They expected it.
Relationships: Beth Harmon & Alma Wheatley, Beth Harmon & Benny Watts, Beth Harmon & Jolene (mentioned), Beth Harmon/Benny Watts, Beth Harmon/Harry Beltik(mentioned)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	styling clothing and playing a few notes on a guitar got us here(so please tell me that you're mine forever)

It was six and a half in the morning and Beth Harmon, world renowned fashion stylist, was drinking her morning coffee and smoking her second cigarette of the day. She was still at her apartment, in her baby blue slip on dress waiting on her long lasting friend with benefits ( _ can you really call it that if you go on dates that you never called dates, practically live together when he’s not on tour and say that you love eacheother on a daily basis? _ ) to wake the fuck up because she had to go to work on time and he had to come to his appointment with her in time because she won’t take any of his shit today. 

Beth was sitting down in one of her comfortable armchairs that she had custom made for her living room. Did it hurt to sit in her softest chair? Yes. Would it have hurt more to sway her body while standing because she didn’t like the ache sitting down caused her? Hell yes. Let’s just say that vanilla isn’t a word often spoken in her bedroom. Sure, from time to time she needed the bubble that making love to Benny brought, but last night vanilla sex wasn’t gonna do it for her.

It was rough to say the least. At some point she had his belt around her neck and neither of them knew how they got there, but to hell with it if they didn’t enjoy it. She hasn’t looked at herself in the mirror yet, but she had a feeling that the itch around her throat was caused by his thick belt and that a turtleneck will have to satisfy her for that day. Of course Benny will want her to wear a top that has a plunging neckline, just so people could imagine what had been done to her the previous night. That was just a fantasy of his that he shared with her after one of their escapades. Beth would love to oblige to his wants, but the fact that her mother visited her almost daily made her reevaluate her priorities. 

She was starting to think on what she should wear to work, trying to match her green turtleneck to a bottom of some kind when her bedroom door opened. There he was, in all his glory, Benny Watts, looking thoroughly debauched, hickies plastered all over his chest and neck, hair a mess, only in boxers and his flowery robe. 

“You look…” he started talking and stopped midway. “Do you feel ok?” Benny asked, a questioning frown painted on his face. Beth giggled.

“I’m fine… great even…” she started. Benny sat down on her mustard couch, the nearest piece of furniture to her armchair. Beth smiled at him while sipping from her mug.

“Good… I’m glad.” he was nodding at her. “How big are the chances of Alma visiting today?” he asked slowly, almost like he was walking into dangerous territory. 

“Big! You know how she gets around Valentine’s! If she brings one of her godsons again…” Beth groaned and Benny chuckled at the way she said it. “It’s so awkward for me and she’s like ‘Just give it a try!’ and I just agree with her but then never talk to them again…” she whined. 

“I think it would be awkward if your mom brought a boy for you to meet because she believes you have a dry spell, but little does she know that you got raw dogged last night.” Benny snorts.

“Speaking of which…” Beth started. “My OB switched me to a new birth control and I looked it up a few minutes ago and it says that it has a 40 to 50% failure rate and at this point we could wake up with a surprise in the next few weeks.” she finished with a heavy sigh.

“Ok… ok…” he started “Wait! What births does it control if it has a 40 to 50% failure rate? It’s honestly a joke at this point…” he combed his hair with his left hand and she giggled slightly. 

“You do know how to lighten up the mood, don’t you?” Beth asked, a soft smile on her lips.

“Well what are we supposed to do, cry?” he asked sarcastically, a slight smirk showing its presence. “If you don't mind… why did your OB switch your birth control?” Benny asked.

“Because my gums were bleeding when I brushed my teeth.” Beth said it so nonchalantly that he had to do a double take. He had a concerned look on his face and he put his hand on her knee. “It was fine, they just bled and that’s it. I was scared and went to the dentist and then I went to the OB and he changed it.” she reassured him, putting her hand over his.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked, baffled at the information he was receiving.

“Because you were on the Christmas tour when I got on it and the bleeding started two weeks after I started taking it.” Beth said matter-of-factly. “And I know how you get stressed when you have to perform twice a day for seven weeks straight. This would only add to it…” she brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. 

“I… Beth I want to know about these things since, y’know we have a relationship of sorts…” he softly said. “You are very important to me, y’know?” 

“I do now…” she chuckled lightly. She looked at her watch and sighed. “I have to get dressed if I wanna have a productive day at work… you should start getting dressed at around 9. I want you there on time, or I drop you!” Beth said as she got up from her chair, walking to her bedroom.

“What about the 40 to 50% chance pregnancy?” Benny asked, rubbing his eyes.

“I have an appointment on Valentine’s and right now… I’m not pregnant, so I’ll enjoy it while I can!” she said walking into her room. 

* * *

She decided to wear her dark green turtleneck and a J.Crew pencil skirt, pairing some stockings and a pair of Louis Vitton heels. Having her neck covered was a fantastic decision, not only did Alma phoned her to announce her visit, but Jolene showed up that morning to ask to be squeezed in her friends busy schedule since she had decided that she’ll get courthouse married. 

Beth was doing great! She had a nice, normal day! Benny got there on time,which was a fucking miracle… So obviously something had to go wrong, it’s the way her life works. 

Beth was having a quick ( _ well not that quick, but ok _ ) makeout session with Benny. She was sitting on her desk, legs curled around Benny’s hips, his hands on her breasts, her fingers in his hair, their tongues colliding. They heard it and before they could separate Alma gasped. 

The older woman was standing in the doorway, shock could be easily read on her features. She blinked a few times, slowly nodding while looking at them and then slammed the door shut. The lovers looked at one another, just as surprised as Alma was when she first saw them. Beth was the first one to recover, untangling her legs from Benny’s hips and sprinting after her mother.

She found Alma in the lobby, sitting on a couch looking through a magazine that had the man, the myth, the legend: Benny Watts on the cover.

“Mom! I wasn’t expecting you to be here so early!” Beth exclaimed, running a hand through her hair. 

“I could see that.” Alma responded looking up from the magazine.

“I… I’m sorry…” the red head started saying.

“You have nothing to be sorry for… well, for not telling me sooner, but other than that… absolutely nothing!” the black haired woman responded. “So… how long have you two had your thing for?” Alma smiled as she patted the seat next to her, in a  _ sit here _ gesture.

“Almost four years… we started… being together after Harry and I broke up…” Beth said to her mother, in a whispare like voice. 

“That long? And you didn’t tell me?” Alma’s voice was strained.

“We were just doing things casually and then a year passed and we spent a lot of time together and at some point we said that we loved each other, but we were with friends and they took it as a platonic thing and so we took it as a platonic love with sexual undertones and then you started bringing men to me and he was beginning to be jealous and he didn’t tell me anything, neither did I tell him something about my feelings for him and we’re here… and I still don’t know if he loves me and I might be pregnant with his child so…” Beth had a moment of pure word vomit about her relationship with Benny to her mother and Alma was stunned into silence, eyes wide and mouth open. “What?” the stylist asked.

“You might be pregnant?!” Alma whipare-shouted.

“Oh shit… Yeah, my birth control isn’t really reliable and there’s a possibility of it happening… Sorry.” Beth said, rubbing her forehead.

“Well let’s get you a test!” Alma rose from her seat and took her handbag, gesturing to Beth to follow her.

“We can’t find out anything yet… The first time we did it while I was on this type of contraceptive was last night, so…”the red head looked at her mother, the young woman’s were eyes glassy and filled with longing.

  
  


“Ok… Well, at least introduce me to this young man.” Alma said, putting a smile on her face.

They started walking back to her office and Beth said “He’s thirty one. Not that young.” which made Alma stop dead in her tracks, less than three feet away from the door.

  
“Elizabeth! I can’t believe that you started having intercourse with a man that is eight years older than you while you were nineteen!” Alma was shocked and Beth began to feel embarrassed, but when the door opened and Benny said something along the lines of  _ “I’m not fifty years older than her, ma’am, but I understand where you come from _ ” the roles reversed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii guys!!! Thank you sooo mush for reading my work! I tried to make something fluffy-esque, I hope I succeeded and I hope that you enjoyed it! Please tell me if you see any grammar errors in the work! And tell me what you liked or didn't like about this fic! I love reading your comments!!!
> 
> And if you wanna talk to me about B2 or The queen's gambit or even my work or your work my tumblr is @manicpixiedreamgirlsstuff! Feel free to contact me if you just want a friend or somebody to talk to, I don't judge anybody so, if you want to contact me you can!
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
